Madame Christmas
by khaweye
Summary: Madame Christmas era absolutamente inconfundível, tanto na aparência quanto em suas atitudes. RoyxRiza. Oneshot. Spoilers dos capítulos 62 e 69 do mangá.


_**- Fanfic "**__**Madame Christmas**__**", de khaweye**_

_**- Romance**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- Rated K+**_

_**- Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**Nota da autora**__**: Pois é, achei que tava faltando fanfics da Madame Christmas, e resolvi postar eu mesma já que gostei muito dessa personagem, apesar de ela ter aparecido muito pouco no mangá. Portanto, temos aqui spoilers do **__**capítulo 62**__**, e também do **__**capítulo 69**__**. Resolvi deixar quieta a aparição da Madame no **__**capítulo 87**__**, só insinuando algumas coisinhas, porque os spoilers dos capítulos que eu citei antes não são nada comparados com os do 87, e sei que muita gente lê a fanfic apesar de não ter chegado nessa parte... **_

_**Bom, o aviso está dado, leiam por sua conta e risco! E vamos à fanfic. **_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

Sexta-feira, dez horas da noite. Num pequeno bairro da Cidade Central, os letreiros de bares e motéis se destacam naquele cenário preenchido pelas mais diversas pessoas. Mulheres andam em grupos, rindo alto e recebendo assovios e comentários dos homens já bêbados nas portas dos bares. Alguns casais podem ser vistos no meio do alvoroço, tentando não chamar a atenção. Chamar a atenção, aliás, era algo que só era feito por quem realmente queria, pois a agitação das pessoas, o barulho e a fraca iluminação dos postes tornavam fácil ter um encontro discreto, mesmo se o seu rosto for razoavelmente conhecido ali.

Era para um lugar como esse que Roy Mustang escapava quando precisava relaxar e ter alguns papos amigáveis. Costumava beber com Hughes naquele bairro, sempre que ele concordava, relutante, em gastar as horas em que ambos estavam livres do trabalho para beber com Roy, ao invés de estar ao lado de sua amada esposa Glacier e de sua filhinha linda e maravilhosa, Elysia. Claro que Roy tinha que pagar o preço: a companhia do amigo significava ter que ver, uma por uma, as dezenas de fotos que Hughes trazia em seus bolsos para mostrar para qualquer conhecido ao seu alcance. Podia ser algo que irritava Roy profundamente na época, e ele nunca teria visto as fotos de má vontade se soubesse que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de ouvir o amigo se gabar de sua família perfeita, e até mesmo de ouvi-lo implicar com Roy para que ele se casasse logo.

Depois da morte do amigo, Roy nunca mais fora visto em companhia masculina naquele bairro. Já companhia feminina, era outra história...

Qualquer um que prestasse atenção poderia ver que a cada semana Mustang estava com uma mulher diferente, uma mais atraente que a outra. A fama de Dom Juan se espalhara com uma rapidez espantosa, favorecendo muito o Coronel. Claro, ele era um homem de 30 anos, já na idade de casar, bonito, com alta patente no Exército, fama de Herói de Ishval e Alquimista das Chamas, e nenhum relacionamento fixo. Era de se esperar que as mulheres estivessem fazendo fila para ser o objeto de atenção daquele homem. Seria muito difícil até mesmo para os seus inimigos imaginar que aquelas garotas não passavam de informantes – das muito bem pagas, diga-se de passagem. Eram na verdade muito úteis... Roy sempre se surpreendia com a facilidade que as mulheres em geral tinham um dom para obter informações que a maioria dos os homens podia sequer imaginar que existiam...

Era até engraçado como as pessoas achavam que ele estava constantemente trocando de mulher por estar procurando a certa para passar o resto de sua vida. Como se ele já não tivesse achado essa mulher...

Roy se deslocava com discrição pelos becos escuros, tendo certeza de que mesmo cego poderia chegar ao bar que queria, no _seu_ bar... Cumprimentava uma ou outra moça que conhecia e continuava a caminhar a passos largos.

Finalmente, ele chegou. Parou em frente à porta, que tinha um letreiro acima dela anunciando o nome do bar e sua dona: Madame Christmas. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir os risos femininos vindos de dentro do ambiente. Ainda sorrindo, ele abaixou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, fazendo um sininho tilintar.

Quando ele entrou, a maioria dos olhares ali se dirigiu ao novo ocupante do salão. Praticamente todas as mulheres sorriram juntas ao verem a figura elegante de Roy Mustang fechando a porta atrás de si, como sempre aparentando estar satisfeito de estar ali.

- Roy! – algumas exclamaram, afobadas.

O sorriso do Coronel apenas aumentou com a sensação de bem-estar ao chegar num lugar cheio de gente conhecida que ele podia confiar. Várias mulheres vieram cumprimentá-lo: loiras, ruivas, morenas. Lembrava-se do nome de todas, assim como o quanto cada uma havia ajudado com informações, sendo essas importantes ou não. Era grato a cada uma delas, e elas pareciam aceitar a gratidão dele na forma da agradável companhia dele e, é claro, de dinheiro.

- Ah, Roy, estive com saudades! – falou uma morena de olhos verdes, seu nome era Helen.

- Por que não veio nos últimos dois dias? – Vanessa, uma loira de olhos azuis, perguntou com um ar preocupado.

- Esse bar fica tããão sem graça sem você... – Isabella, outra loira de olhos castanhos, se lamentava com sinceridade.

Com tantas mulheres em cima dele, a mulher à qual ele devia mais gratidão ficava fora de seu campo de visão. Quando todas as garotas se acalmaram, ele finalmente pode vê-la. Atrás do balcão circular, junto às prateleiras que tinham várias garrafas de bebidas, observava-o uma mulher gorda, de um rosto enrugado aparentando ter pouco mais de 50 anos, os cabelos negros presos. Usava um casacão preto por cima de um vestido decotado. Vários anéis podiam ser vistos nos dedos de unhas bem feitas, e colares repousavam sobre seu busto exposto pelo vestido. Seu rosto cheio de maquiagem exibia uma expressão vaga, que por anos de conhecimento Roy já identificava como uma de alegria por ver seu protegido lhe prestando uma visita. Madame Christmas era absolutamente inconfundível, tanto na aparência quando em suas atitudes.

- Noite, Madame Christmas. – ele cumprimentou, tomando seu lugar habitual no balcão, bem em frente à garçonete e rodeado de moças.

- Como tem passado, Roy? – a voz forte dela perguntou casualmente.

- Bem, bem, o de sempre. – ele respondeu com monotonia. – Nada de novo pra contar.

- Me impressionaria muito se tivesse alguma novidade, só faz dois dias que veio aqui... – ela falou também sem emoção alguma, enquanto enchia um copo de bebida para Roy. Depois de tantos anos, não era mais preciso perguntar a Roy o que ele queria beber.

Ela bateu o copo no balcão, e Roy serviu-se. As garotas continuaram conversando entre si, às vezes fazendo algumas perguntas a Roy, e rindo sempre que ele respondia. A Madame apenas observava, aparentemente entediada, mas seus olhos não saíam do rosto de Mustang. Foi quando ela finalmente soltou um pigarro aborrecido, e quase imediatamente todas as garotas se calaram. Conheciam aquele pigarro. Era o sinal de que ela queria conversar a sós com Roy.

Lentamente, elas começaram a se afastar para o outro canto do balcão, visivelmente chateadas. Roy não se importou tanto, não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de conversar com a Madame. De qualquer forma, as garotas não ficavam aborrecidas de verdade com ela. Afinal, se não fosse aquela garçonete, elas nem conheceriam o jovem Mustang, já que fora Madame Christmas que lhe arranjara aquelas excelentes informantes.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Roy bebericando seu drinque, e Madame Christmas arranjando um cigarro e um isqueiro embaixo do balcão. Após acendê-lo, deu uma tragada e soprou a fumaça longe de Roy. Sentindo-se mais relaxada, ela pegou o cigarro entre seus dedos e começou a falar.

- Você tem vindo aqui com frequência, Roy. Espero que isso não signifique que você esteja evitando o trabalho. Gosto das suas visitas, mas só quando você tem tempo livre para elas. Sei que não gosta de fazer hora extra, mas não pode simplesmente largar a coitada da Elizabeth fazendo tudo sozinha...

Ela falava com um ar de repreensão, conhecendo-o o suficiente para saber que algo assim era típico de Roy. Ela tinha um carinho especial por Riza (a qual sempre chamava de Elizabeth, a pedido de Roy que usava esse tratamento como um codinome) apesar de não conhecê-la pessoalmente. Ele apenas sorriu, sem se importar.

- Você sabe que a Elizabeth não me deixaria fazer algo assim. – ele relembrou, dando de ombros.

- Mas também sei que você tem um talento inexplicável para fugir das suas obrigações, não me surpreenderia se você desse uma escapulida sem ela perceber... Afinal, ela está sempre tão atarefada, correndo atrás do serviço que você não faz...

Madame Christmas indiscutivelmente sempre ficava ao lado de Hawkeye, ou seja, contra Roy.

- Isso não a distrairia, ela já está acostumada com tanto serviço. Asseguro que não estou fugindo da hora extra, apenas tenho tido tempo livre para vir aqui. – isso pareceu tranquilizar um pouco a garçonete, que trouxe o cigarro de volta aos lábios. – E, além disso, ela é muito mais rígida do que você pensa. É por isso que ultimamente tenho me esforçado pra entrar no ritmo dela, o serviço estava se acumulando e ela estava começando a ficar nervosa com a minha "ineficiência". Comecei a acelerar o processo da papelada e agora tenho tempo livre para gastar aqui. – ele explicou.

- Muito bem, então. Fico feliz em saber que tem alguém pondo você na linha adequadamente. – ela comentou, aliviada.

- Pode ter certeza de que ela cumpre essa tarefa muito bem. Não sei explicar direito como ela consegue isso, você teria que conhecê-la pessoalmente, ver como ela age no trabalho para saber do que eu estou falando... – ele refletiu, enquanto esvaziava o copo de bebida.

De repente, Roy se lembrou do incidente de Black Hayate fazendo xixi no escritório deles, após aceitar cuidar do filhote que Fuery recolhera na chuva. Talvez só alguém que já tivesse ouvido de perto os tiros de disciplina da Tenente pudesse compreender como ela conseguia ser assustadoramente rigorosa.

Foi a vez de Madame Christmas dar de ombros, enchendo o copo dele novamente.

- Você fala tanto dela que às vezes sinto como se já a conhecesse pessoalmente.

- Mesmo falando tanto, não consigo dar a entender o tipo de pessoa que ela é. – ele disse, num tom animado. A ideia de aquela mulher ser indescritível apenas o deixava mais interessado no caráter forte e único de sua subordinada.

Roy foi pego de surpresa com o olhar que a garçonete lhe lançava. Os olhos dela se encontravam muito diferentes do habitual: seu olhar era cheio de ternura, e um sorriso sincero se formou nos lábios cheios de batom escuro. Pousou o cigarro num cinzeiro no canto do balcão, e disse:

- Você realmente gosta dela, não é Royzinho? – a forma de tratamento deixou evidente que ela se encontrava emocionada com o sentimento admirável que ele tinha por Elizabeth. Tão emocionada ao ponto de tratá-lo como uma criança.

O Coronel refletiu um pouco antes de responder a pergunta da Madame.

- Ela é a mulher da minha vida. – ele concluiu.

Não havia jeito melhor de se referir a Riza. Era isso que era ela, não no sentido clichê da palavra. Riza era a mulher da vida dele no amor, no companheirismo, na amizade, na lealdade, nos sonhos e na realização destes. Ela era seu passado, presente e futuro. Sempre fora e sempre seria sua vida. Ou no mínimo uma parte muito importante dela.

- Muito bem, então. – Madame Christmas interrompeu seus pensamentos melosos com uma voz decidida. – E afinal de contas... Quando você pretende trazer a garota aqui? Já está me enrolando há um bom tempo, Roy. – seu tom era aborrecido, mas ele sabia que ela tinha consciência de já ter perguntado aquilo dezenas de vezes, e ouvido a mesma resposta no mesmo número. Mas a garçonete nunca desistia de perguntar, esperançosa de que um dia ele tivesse uma data certa a informar.

- Pretendo trazê-la no dia que ela aceitar sair comigo.

- Esse dia está demorando demais. – ela resmungou, inconformada.

- Eu me lamento tanto quanto você. Mas se com ela fosse fácil como com as outras garotas, seria tudo muito menos... interessante. – ele sorriu maliciosamente com esse último pensamento. A ansiedade para receber uma resposta positiva só tornava cada negativa um estimulante a continuar tentando, até sair tudo do jeito que ele queria. Ele sempre fazia convites inocentes, desinteressados, sabendo que insistir demais naquilo iria apenas afastá-la por causa da lei da confraternização militar. Não era preciso dizer que nem Roy nem a Madame estavam ligando muito para essa lei.

- Conversa fiada. – ela falou, aborrecida. – Você está perdendo a lábia com as mulheres, isso sim... Já estava na hora de sua fama de herói de Ishval começar a ficar batida. – comentou, contente.

- Talvez porque ela saiba que eu não sou herói algum.

O tom dele não foi de tristeza, muito pelo contrário. Estava satisfeito: o fato de Riza conhecê-lo tão bem por ter compartilhado com ele as mesmas experiências só tornava a consideração que ele tinha por ela maior.

Ele voltou a levar seu copo à boca, e Madame Christmas suspirou.

- Você é inacreditável, Roy. Foi se apaixonar pela única mulher que nunca mexeu um dedo pra te atrair. Pela única que nem te dá bola.

- É o que veremos, Madame Christmas. – ele disse, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Virou o conteúdo de seu copo garganta abaixo e o bateu no balcão. – É o que veremos...

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

O sininho soou pelo salão. Madame Christmas não se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos do copo que enxugava até ouvir gritinhos entusiasmados vindos de suas garotas. Mas ela não precisava olhar para saber que era Roy. Só um homem como ele para causar aquela reação em tantas garotas bonitas apenas com sua presença.

Mas algo estava diferente. Ao examiná-lo, a Madame reparou logo ao bater os olhos nele que Roy estava estranhamento bem-arrumado, mais vaidoso que o normal. Tudo em seu rosto anunciava uma felicidade absoluta, e metade do corpo ainda encontrava-se do lado de fora, atrás da porta entreaberta.

Um pressentimento tomou lugar nos pensamentos da Madame. Mas mesmo assim, a mulher não deixou de se surpreender agradavelmente com o que aconteceu em seguida. Roy abriu a porta por inteiro, e entrou no bar. Mas não estava sozinho.

O sorriso de suas garotas murchou na mesma velocidade que o de Madame Christmas se intensificou quando ela viu que Roy tinha um braço envolvendo a cintura de uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros, que estavam soltos no momento. Seus olhos cor de âmbar examinavam atentamente o local para o qual o Coronel a trouxera, principalmente as mulheres que a encaravam com expressões irritadas.

Os olhos de Roy desgrudaram-se por um momento de sua encantadora acompanhante, e dirigiram-se diretamente para Madame Christmas. O olhar dele tinha um impacto ainda maior: nunca os vira refletindo tamanho contentamento dentro daquele bar.

"_Então o moleque finalmente conseguiu"_, ela pensou com si mesma.

Porque não importava o que Roy fizesse, quantas vidas ele tirasse, quantas patentes ele subisse no Exército, com quantas garotas ele flertasse ali dentro: para Madame Christmas, Roy nunca passaria de um menino. Um menino tendo a insubstituível experiência de sua primeira paixão, e, se dependesse de Mustang, também a última.

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**Gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic, de verdade, e espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler.**_

_**Por favor, mandem reviews se gostaram (ou não). Não leva mais de cinco minutinhos e você está estimulando uma ficwriter a postar mais de suas histórias aqui e se aperfeiçoar. **_

_**E obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews para a oneshot "**__**Inverno**__**"!**_

_**Beijos**_

•_**khaweye, a ficwriter do penname bizarro :)**_


End file.
